


[F4M] Baby Makin' Love With My Superhero Best Friend

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gonewildaudio, Multiple Orgasms, Sex On The Moon, Sexual Roleplay, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Zero-gravity sex, gonewildaudible, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: One day, your best friend calls you and tells you to meet her at her apartment for something important. While waiting for her, you notice Bastion, the most powerful superhero in the universe, phase through the window near you. After Bastion takes off their helmet, you sit there in complete shock & realize things will never be the same between you and your friend ever again...





	[F4M] Baby Makin' Love With My Superhero Best Friend

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Friends → Lovers] [Confession] [Sex On The Moon] [Big Tits] [Muscular Woman] [Cunnilingus] [Zero-G Sex] [Super Slurpy Sucky Air-Tight Vacuum Sloppy Toppy Powers] [Multiple Orgasms] [Creampie] [Cum In Mouth] [Mid-Sex Roleplaying]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

[Slightly whiny] Oh my God, I'm so beat! How the hell does Omatron keeps rebuilding itself?! This is the 9th time I destroyed it!

Those bodies have to be proxies for the main brain somewhere! There's no other way it keeps coming back EVERY TIME after I disintegrate it into nothing!

And if that wasn't bad enough, today it decides to join forces with The Black Phoenix! Because THAT'S what I needed: 2 of the most crazed villains ever teaming up. 

*disgusted groan* And that new trick Phoenix learned burned me through my suit! Thank God I heal fast because otherwise I probably wouldn't have survived...

Ugh, all that heat made me sweat like crazy. Gotta grab a quick shower...

-pause-

*relieved sigh* Super speed is CLUTCH, makes taking showers a breeze! And it saves me time that I'll need later tonight!

After 2 long decades...there's gonna be NO more hesitation! I'm gonna FINALLY confess my love to him! *giggle*

I just wonder how he's gonna take knowing I'm Bastion...

Oh hey, didn't see you there!

-pause-

[Realization] ...wait.

-pause-

[Defeated] ...fuck.

How long have you been here?

-pause-

5 minutes before I phased through my window? *sigh* Of course you saw that.

[Whispering] Seems like I can add "peripheral vision" to my list of weaknesses...

-pause-

Who was I talking about confessing to? W-Well, it...it was you.

-pause-

Of course I'm embarrassed! I was gonna tell you everything, but on my own terms! Not while blurting it out loud, not knowing you're sitting there in the corner! 

Wait...did you see me naked, too?

-pause-

You didn't? Well, at least I managed to keep ONE secret from you.

But yes, it's true...I'm Bastion. "The Universe's Champion". "Lady of the Light". Or as that precious little girl I saved last week described me, "That strong flying lady with the muscles and big boobies!" *giggle* She was cute.

And yes...I love you. And not "like a brother" like I've been telling you all these years. 

No, I'm IN love with you. As in "I want to get married and have kids and build a life with you" love you.

This bond we've developed over the years, it's...it's stronger than friendship. Hell, it's stronger than love! 

What we have...I'd say it's on a SOULMATE level.

-pause-

You felt the same? Ugh, now I feel dumb waiting so long to tell you all this!

-pause-

Why did I never tell you how I truly felt? Well...

*sigh* Can I vent to you for a sec?

I'll be honest, sometimes I REALLY hate having these powers...I love using them to keep everyone on this planet safe, but...always having to hide my identity, not being able to live the life I want, not being able to date WHO I want...it's just so fucking frustrating!

You know The Seer, right? Well, her & a few other superheroes told me how it's so hard to protect a loved one because villains eventually find a way to harm them. And because of that, I never asked you out and started treating you like a brother to distance myself emotionally from you.

But I'm sick of it! I'm sick of letting all these hypotheticals & what if's control my happiness and my love life! So what I did was get THIS created with the help of the smartest man on the planet, Dr. Peacemaker! 

It's a bracelet that'll keep you safe from literally ANYBODY, even me! The bracelet and the bubble it forms are both made out of Angelic Gold! It's activated by thought, so all you have to do is think of protecting yourself and it'll do the rest! 

Plus it has tons of defensive options, like setting off highly volatile explosives, to being able to produce up to 1 MILLION joules of electricity, & lots more for anyone who attacks you! All without any of the effects even touching you!

So...what do you think? I know it's a bit of a shock bringing up all this out of the blue, but I don't want ANYONE to hurt you. 

I just hope I didn't scare you off or-

(Surprised moan & passionate kissing)

I guess that means you don't mind! *giggle*

-pause-

Oh no no, I don't mind that you suddenly kissed me! If anything, you beat me to the punch! *giggle*

(Passionate kissing)

Wow...I don't if it's because I've been waiting for this for so long or what, but kissing you REALLY put me in the mood. And looking at your pants, I can see the feeling's mutual! *giggle*

Hey, can you put on the bracelet & think about creating a bubble while I hold onto you?

-pause-

Alright, we're in the bubble! Now if Dr. Peacemaker did this right, then we should be able to-

-pause-

Hah! He did it! I can still use my powers in here! We phased right to the roof of my apartment!

Now close your eyes, I'm about to take us to a place I always wanted to go with you...

-pause-

OK, you can open them! 

-pause-

Ta-da, we're on the moon! 

Isn't the view just amazing? I always wanted our 1st time together to be here. Under the glamorous celestial sky, with only the endless stars above us to keep us company...it's all so beautiful. So...intimate. 

Hey. Turn around.

-pause-

Like what you see? *giggle* I know I'm a bit on the muscular side, but I hope you can enjoy me all the same...

*moan* You just went straight for my breasts! How do they feel? You like how they're big yet perky & springy? 

*moan* I just love seeing your fingers sink into my flesh trying to contain them! *giggle*

*moan* And feeling your soft kisses on my abs makes me tingle in ALL the right places...

(Passionate kissing)

*moan* Yes...go down & kiss them more...

*loud moan* Oh fuck...those kisses on my clit! *squeal, moan* Those little shocks of pleasure feel amazing...

(Moaning and wet shlicking sounds)

And the way you suck on it while sliding your fingers inside...*moan* 

*moan* That's it...stick your tongue in my honey pot & lap up ALL my juices...

(Moaning and wet shlicking sounds)

*loud moan* The way you switch between my clit and my pussy is...*moan* How are you so good at this?

*moan* I'm sorry, baby! But I just have to wrap my thighs around your head!

*loud moan* Oh my God...riding your face in this zero-g atmosphere...this experience...*moan* I'll never forget it...

(Moaning and wet shlicking sounds)

I hope I'm not hurting you right now, baby! Riding your face feels so good, I just can't stop!

*loud moan* I'm getting close! That's it, keep rubbing my clit with your fingers and swirling that warm, wet tongue inside me!

*loud moan* Oh God I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum all over that handsome face of yours! Please forgive me!

(Intense moaning)

[Slightly out-of-breath] Didn't know...you were so talented at eating pussy! *laugh, moan*

[Slightly out-of-breath] Come here...I wanna taste my juices off of you...

(Passionate kissing)

*moan* I can feel that fat cockhead rub against my pussy lips! You just can't wait to stick it inside, can you? *giggle* 

Go ahead then. Get right in between my long, thick legs & slide it in. I'm ready for you...

(Skin slapping and moaning sounds)

*moan* I love those long, deep strokes...*moan* you know EXACTLY what you're doing! *giggle*

(Passionate kissing & skin slapping sounds)

Wow...I can see that string of pre-cum you shot out while eating me out floating right by my face...(light slurping sound) *moan* so delicious...

*loud moan* Seems like you think my big tits are delicious as well the way you're licking and sucking on them! *giggle*

*moan* You look just like a baby latching on my nipples! Do they really taste that good? 

-pause-

They do? I'm gonna have to test this out for myself...

(Licking, sucking & skin slapping sounds)

*loud moan* Oh my God...having both my nipples sucked at once is making my pussy tighten up so much! 

I can't believe that I, the Universe's Champion, Bastion, was FINALLY defeated by a big, fat juicy cock! *moan*

You have to secretly be some kind of supervillain! It's the only possible reason!

And this long, thick dick is the source of all this! Giving me continuous mini-orgasms...*moan* constantly attacking my poor, defenseless pussy...making me a cumming, drooling mess!

*moan* Don't go faster! Don't you DARE go faster! If you do, I won't be able to live without this dick!

(Faster skin slapping and moaning sounds)

*loud moan* No! I knew you'd use that delicious- I mean, DASTARDLY dick to attack my weak spots! *moan*

You're breaking my cunt in so good! Molding my fuckhole to perfectly fit your cock's shape like a glove! *loud moan*

(Fast skin slapping and moaning sounds)

I give up! I've been conquered! I admit defeat! Seeing you suck on my sensitive nipples while grinding those hips into me makes me want to have your babies!

Go ahead! Gimme that baby batter! Fuck it into me!

(Intense moaning)

[Slightly out-of-breath] Oh my God...I'm so full...all of that evil-doer cum...I HAD to take it all...to save the citizens...

-pause-

[Heroic tone] Oh no, you don't! Where do you think YOU'RE going? That ne'er-do-well dick is STILL rock fucking hard! 

[Heroic tone] And with my X-Ray vision I can see you STILL have some cum left in those balls! I can't let you terrorize those poor people with this weapon of mass destruction!

[Heroic tone] It's up to me to completely satisfy- er, completely drain you of all this evil semen! Get ready, villain!

(Sucking, slurping, and moaning sounds)

[Heroic tone] It shouldn't take long to defeat you with my super slurpy sucky air-tight vacuum sloppy toppy powers! *giggle*

(Sucking, slurping, and moaning sounds)

[Heroic tone] Combine that with my expert ball milking powers, and it'll be all over for you soon, you naughty villain! *giggle*

(Sucking, slurping, and moaning sounds)

[Heroic tone] I can feel you buck in my mouth! You're getting closer to defeat! Let me lick on these balls to make you feel even better- uh, make your defeat that much quicker!

(Licking & slurping sounds)

[Heroic tone] And now back to this dick!

(Sucking, slurping, and moaning sounds)

[Heroic tone] You're cumming already? *Heroic laugh* I knew this villainous cock was no match for my slutty little mouth!

(Sucking, slurping, and moaning sounds)

[Heroic tone] Now cum! Shoot out all that nasty evil jizz right down my throat! I'm gonna squeeze out EVERY last drop of that nefarious semen to save those poor citizens! It's my duty as a superhero to sacrifice myself & become your own personal cum catcher!

(Sucking, slurping, and moaning sounds)

[Mouth half-full] Cum...cum for me now...

(Sucking, slurping, and moaning sounds)

Just like that! Aim that head right at my mouth!

(Muffled moaning & swallowing sounds)

[Heroic tone] After using my X-Ray vision again, I can see that all of that delicious- I mean, CORRUPT sperm inside your balls is gone! You're defeated!

[Heroic tone] And since there's no court on the moon, I'll have to sentence you myself! I hereby sentence this powerful mind-controlling cock to life inside all of my tight, wet holes without the possibility of parole!

(Passionate kissing)

How was it, baby? I know I kinda went a bit crazy during the middle of it, but I kinda always wanted to roleplay with you...

-pause-

You thought it was great? *giggle* I could tell you thought that, your dick became SO hard the entire time it was in me! *giggle*

I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you also liked doing this with me on the moon. It's a moment I'll cherish forever!

But most importantly, thank you. I'm glad I blurted out that I love you. Because I do. I love you more than anything in this entire world.

Now let me smother you in kisses before we go back! *giggle*

(Passionate kissing)

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
